


dwaal

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [59]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, During Canon, Epic Friendship, Episode Related, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, House Mormont, POV Davos Seaworth, Season/Series 08, Wights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She was never his blood, but Davos loved her all the same. A noble, fearless girl in her steel-plated armor.





	dwaal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by fan (AO3): "can you do Lyanna Morment? SFW." ALL I COULD THINK OF WAS HER AND DADVOS. I'M REALLY REALLY SAD. FRICK. THANKS FOR READING MY PAIN. ANY COMMENTS/THOUGHTS APPRECIATED LIKE WHOA. Did you guys see The Last Watch episode/documentary? With the first and last table readings for the GoT cast?

 

 

*

She was never his, but Davos loved her all the same. A noble, fearless girl in her steel-plated armor.

Lyanna Mormont hobbles towards him, her jaw unhinged and broken, all of her covered in gore. Her eyes a piercing, ugly blue.

Davos cries out in anguish, blocking the swing of her axe and pushing her down.

An unholy shriek leaves her.

Tears spill cooling onto Davo's grey-white beard. He heaves out a sob, grabbing her from behind and plunging a dragonglass knife into Lyanna's heart. Davos holds her close, as she faints against him, losing what's left of her life.

*

 


End file.
